


An Interesting Situation

by RonTheMess



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Consensual, Hanging Wedgie (Kind of), Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Spanking, Sub!Dark, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wedgie kink, dom!anti, tighty whities, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonTheMess/pseuds/RonTheMess
Summary: Dark finds himself in an interesting situation. One that involves his briefs, a large hook, and Anti with a paddle.[A request done for me by an "anonymous" fic writer: uploaded with permission!!]





	An Interesting Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains wedgie fetish/kink, verbal humiliation, spanking kink, and light bondage! If that's not something you're into, then please leave now!
> 
> Hi! This fic was written for me after I sent a request to the writer! The author prefers to stay anonymous, but gave me permission to upload and share this one here! I hope you guys like it as much as I did!  
> (I'll pass along an positive feedback to the author^)

Dark's not sure how he got in this situation. His hands are tied in front of him, his suit jacket and pants are nowhere to be seen, and his underwear, well... His underwear is caught on a hook at about the same height as his shoulders. Which would be fine, if he wasn't still wearing them. His ass is on full display as his white briefs stay lodged between his cheeks. The deep wedgie causes a slight burn in his crack, just enough to make his dick twitch. The briefs don't seem to be showing any signs of ripping soon, either.

"Are you ready, Darky?" Ah, yes, one more thing. Anti is standing behind him, tapping a paddle against his hand, and Dark can hear the grin in his voice. He swallows before answering.

"Yes, I'm ready." He's not sure how he got in this situation, but he doesn't exactly hate it.

He doesn't expect it, so he doesn't have any time to prepare before the paddle comes crashing down on his ass. He gasps, but holds back a moan, trying to reserve at least a little bit of dignity.

"What number was that, Darky?" Anti asks as he starts to tap the paddle against his hand again. The sound sends a little jolt of arousal through Dark every time, even though he wills himself to try and stay calm.

"One," Dark breathes out. Anti lets out a pleased hum.

"Very good, but also far too coherent for me. We'll just have to keep going, huh?" he asks. Before Dark can respond, the paddle comes down again, on the other cheek this time, and he gasps again. The momentum makes him bounce a little in his briefs, and he's sure Anti appreciates the view.

"Two," he says, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Anti chuckles this time.

"You're holding it together quite well, Dark. Just like those tighty whities of yours." Dark's cheeks start to flush a deep pink. He bites his lip harshly as Anti suddenly tugs on the wedgie, pushing his briefs somehow even further into his crack.

"They're really stretchy, huh? Almost like they were made for wedgies. Were you prepared for this? Were you hoping for it?" Anti asks, his voice low. He spanks Dark after each sentence, and Dark mutters the numbers as he tries to form a reply. 

"Aren’t you a little too old for tighty whities, anyway? Maybe you should try switching to boxers. You can borrow some of mine." Anti's voice is suddenly all casual, as if he's not still hitting the paddle against Dark's ass after every sentence. When he finally has time to catch a breath, Dark takes the opportunity to speak.

"My underwear choices are none of your business," he retorts. There's a moment of silence, then Anti spanks him again, much harder than before. The smack rings out in the room, and Dark sways where he is. The pain blossoming over his cheeks, and the way his swaying shifts his wedgie in all the right places, a moan spills out before he can stop it. Anti grips his briefs, bouncing him once before helping him to slow down to a stop. 

"What was that, Darky? Was that a moan I heard?" Dark curses under his breath, struggling for words as the blood starts to move away from his brain and further south.

"No," he answers, and then, in a moment of bravado, "Shut up, Anti." Anti clicks his tongue, and a second later, the paddle hits him with the same force as before. He whines in the back of his throat as arousal lights up every nerve.

"Those are some mighty words for a man who's so close to being in a hanging wedgie," Anti teases as he stops Dark swaying again, "In fact..."

Before Dark can ask what he means, his briefs are somehow being hiked up even further. He squirms on instinct, but it only serves to drive his briefs deeper into his crack, and he moans once more at the feeling. He stretches up onto his toes, trying to get some relief, but it only helps a little, and now he's precariously close to simply hanging from the hook. His cheeks start to heat up, and he quickly brings up his tied hands to cover his mouth, trying to muffle any other embarrassing sounds that might spill out.

"Now, that's a pretty view," Anti murmurs from behind him. He grabs a handful of Dark's sore ass, jiggling it a little before letting go. He reaches around to pull Dark's hands away from his face.

"And that was a pretty sound, so don't you go hiding it from me. Tell me, Darky, what was that for? The spanking, or this wedgie?" He adds to his point by giving Dark's tighty whities a hard yank, making him gasp and hold back another moan. As Dark stutters, trying to form words, Anti carries on talking.

"I could always spank you some more, and test it out that way. Or... I could pull these tighty whities up even further, and see how much they really stretch! I could even give you an atomic wedgie. I bet you'd look amazing with your briefs hooked over your head!" The mental images that Anti's words conjure up make Dark let out a quiet whimper. It's hard to imagine his wedgie being even harsher than it is right now, and he's not sure if his briefs could even stretch further, but he can't help a shiver at the thought of it.

"Sounds like you agree, Darky, but maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. How's your wedgie feeling right now? Are you enjoying it?" Dark thinks over his answer with what little brain function he has left. He could say their safe-word if he really didn't like it, but he can't deny how turned on he is. He's not quite ready to admit it yet, though... and a small part of him thinks that Anti might spank him again if he catches him lying. At the thought of that, he can feel himself starting to get hard - or rather, even harder.

"No," he mutters defensively. He tries to subtly lower his hands to cover himself up, but Anti catches sight and grabs his wrists to stop him. He clicks his tongue again, and each click sends another spark fizzing through Dark's body.

"Are you sure? Because it certainly looks like you're enjoying your wedgie. I think you're lying, Darky, and that means you need a punishment. I'll go easy on you this time, since you're so adorably worked up already. That ass of yours is already looking pretty sore - and I should know. This wedgie is giving me a perfect view of it. How does three more sound?" Anti asks with a wide grin. Dark can only pant as he tries to get his breath, so he nods vigorously instead.

"Good! Now, what number were we on, Darky?" Dark freezes, his mind going blank. He curses internally as he tries to remember, but nothing comes up.

"I... I don't know. I don't remember," he admits quietly. Anti leans closer, and Dark suddenly feels the paddle brush against his ass.

"Oh dear. That's a shame, huh? I think that should mean you get double the amount, don't you? Remember to keep track this time, or I might just need to start all over again!" Anti says. Dark nods again with a slight whimper. His cock is straining against his briefs by now, but with the wedgie, there's no room for movement.

The first hit comes as a surprise, making him jolt, which in turn makes his briefs slip somehow even further up his ass. How have they not ripped yet? He's been in this wedgie for... he honestly doesn't know how long. He lets out a moan at each spanking, following it with the number before desperately trying to regain his balance. His hands twitch as he aches to grip onto something, but his only outlet as the hits get harder is to moan louder.

Just as he's about to give in and start to palm himself, Anti is suddenly in front of him. He realizes Anti's done, the paddle nowhere in sight. Anti cups his face, running his fingers through Dark's hair once before pulling him into a bruising kiss. After a moment of surprise, Dark hums and lets himself melt into it. He reaches forward and grips onto Anti's shirt as tightly as he can, trying to pull him closer as he moans into the kiss. Anti leans back with a breathless laugh. His hand moves down to brush his thumb over Dark's bottom lip as the other one pulls Dark's hands away.

"So desperate, Darky. Let me give you what you need," he murmurs. He slides down to his knees, letting his hands trail over Dark's chest, stopping at his waistband. With a bit of restraint, he pulls them down just enough to release Dark's cock from its confines, and Dark can't help but moan again as the cold air from the room hits his skin. Anti wraps his hand around the base.

He looks up at Dark gives him a grin, keeping eye contact as he takes Dark into his mouth. Dark trembles and moans again. His hands move down to wind his fingers into Anti's hair and hold on tight. Anti starts to swirl his tongue, and Dark's hips move involuntarily, making tiny little thrusts until Anti grips onto them to keep him in place. Between Anti's mouth and that damned wedgie still holding him, Dark knows he isn't going to last long.

"A-Anti! I'm - ah! I'm g-gonna-!" he warns, but before he can get the sentence out, Anti pulls off of him with a pop.

"Come on, then. Cum for me," he murmurs as he jerks Dark off, and it only takes a couple of strokes before Dark's cumming, one final moan of Anti's name leaving his lips.

As he pants heavily, Anti slowly stands up, brushing his knees off and wiping his face with the back of his hand. He gives Dark another short kiss before walking away, and after a moment, the hook starts to move down. Dark breathes a sigh of relief when Anti unhooks his briefs and slowly picks them out of Dark's ass. He goes slower every time Dark winces, until they're finally off.

"These really are durable, huh?" Anti says once he's done, and his teasing tone has Dark giving him a halfhearted glare in return. Seeing how wobbly Dark's legs are, Anti wraps an arm around Dark's waist to keep him steady as he starts to guide Dark out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"We'll have to do that again sometime. Maybe I really will give you an atomic wedgie next time," he adds, grinning as Dark blushes a deep red and jokingly bats him.

He has to admit, though, he likes the sound of that.


End file.
